Sweet Temptation
by Eliza-Lily
Summary: Katriona and her sisters come to help with the Darach problem. but what happens when the wolves discover their mates? Set in season three
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I've had this idea in my head for a while so I hope you like it! It wont follow the series 100%, more like 90% :)_

_Disclaimer; I do not own any teen wolf characters or series plot, just my side plot and oc's :)_

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Katriona POV_

"Katriona, breakfast's ready." I heard my sister shout from the kitchen. I finished lacing my boots and went to look in the mirror.

"Hair good, outfit good." I murmured to myself and headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning." My sister Kendra kissed my head and handed me a plate of pancakes.

"Morning. What is the plan for today?" She set her plate down opposite me.

"I am going to finish unpacking before tonight. You got everything you need for today?"

"Yip. I am really not looking forward to the gaping looks though." I grumbled into my pancakes.

"You'll be fine." Kendra went to say something else, but was cut off.

"Kenny can you tie my shoes?" The youngest of our trio Kassia was running into the kitchen with a pout on her face.

"Come here little one." Kendra lifted her onto the counter and tied up her shoes.

"Well I'm off." I kissed my two sisters and headed to school.

I parked my car in the student car park, before doing a quick check.

"Purse check, books check, phone check, ipod check." I put my headphones in, opening my door. Once I opened my door, I noticed the guy in the car next to me walking forward and tripping straight into the door.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I helped the poor boy up. He picked up his bag and shook himself up.

"Yeah I've had worse. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." He looked at me.

"You're new?" I nodded "Stiles." He put his hand out.

"Katriona." He smiled and took me to the office to get my things.

"Let me see your schedule." He smiled. "We have first, second and lunch together. Come on."

_Stiles POV_

I was trying to work out were Jenifer had my dad when I collided with something.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I got up and shook myself off.

"Yeah I've had worse. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I looked at the girl, realising I didn't recognise her. I introduced myself and took her to the office.

We were sitting in chemistry first period talking.

"So tell me what made you move to Beacon Hills?" I asked her once the teacher filled out her slip.

"Well I just moved here from Scotland with my two sisters. My sister is working at the museum." Katriona told me. "Is there anything fun to do here?" I resisted the urge to say play with wolves and other supernatural creatures.

"There is the bowling lane and the ice rink, other than that, not really." She smiled and we got on with the work.

After chemistry, we headed to English. I was half expecting Jenifer to be there. This made more anxious. Ever since the hospital, Scott has been avoiding me, but I got a message from him this morning saying that Deaton wanted us to meet him tonight as he has a new way of helping. There was a substitute in the front of the class. Katriona handed him her new slip and sat in the seat behind me. Ethan was in the seat next to me, and he kept giving Katriona funny looks.

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered at him. He just glared at me and looked back at the board.

I caught up with Scott in study hall.

"Any news from Derek?" Scott sighed.

"Not yet, all I keep getting told is he wants us to meet at Deaton's tonight." Scott suddenly whipped his head around.

"Who's that?" He pointed to my new friend.

"That's Katriona, she's new here." Scott was still staring at her. "Why?"

"She smells different. She smells very sweet."

"Ethan said the same thing in English." Maybe its just her perfume or something."

"No, it's very distinct. That is not perfume. It's more like honey dipped in pure sugar. Very alluring"

"Hmm Strange, but that's nothing new around here. Now back to you joining the Alpha pack." Scott just growled.

"You know why!" He ran off before he took his temper out on Stiles.

_Katriona POV_

The rest of the day was boring. I sat in the library at lunch.

"Katty!" Kassia squealed running into my legs hugging them.

"Hi sweetie. What have you been doing?" I pointed to the paint on her face.

"We painted the hall!" she ran back through. Kendra came through.

"How was school?" I shrugged and threw my bag down.

"We all ready for tonight?" She asked me. Again I shrugged.

"If you're not ready then we don't have to do it." I looked at my older sister in awe. Her dark hair hiding her face. I walked over to her and squeezed her hand.

"I am. I have to be. We are going to do this, together."

_Scott POV_

We arrived at Deaton's that night.

"Has anyone found my mum and stiles dad yet?" I was beginning to get more and more frustrated.

"Not yet Scott, but I have a way of defeating the Darach." Everyone in the room turned to him.

"How?" Derek demanded.

"That's where we come in." We all turned to the trio behind us.

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it, let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!_

Chapter Two

_Katriona POV_

"What do you mean 'where you come in?" Scott asked us.

"These girls can help find the parents. They come from the most powerful lineage in Celtic history." Deaton answered.

"Our mum was a seer, and our father is an alchemist and a druid. Our dad is the head of the high council. He asked us to come here and help with the Darach problem." I looked at the pack infront of me. Deaton had described everyone to us, and I recognised most of them from school.

"We don't need any more help." Peter sulked.

"Actually you do. You have an alpha pack in your territory and a vengeful Darach sacrificing everyone here. I will not let her complete her ritual, the power she will acquire will drive her insane, and she could become unstable and difficult to destroy." I took a step towards him to show he didn't intimidate me.

"We won't be able to protect you against Jenifer." I looked over at Kendra.

"You don't have to. We have power you could not imagine." She stepped forward, Kassia still hiding behind her. Peter looked at the toddler.

"What about the little one? I won't have her on my conscience." I could see the conflict in his eyes. Deaton bent down to her height.

"Hello Kassia, you've gotten so big now." He stroked her hair.

"I'm Four now." She smiled at him.

"I was hoping you would show my friends your special gift." Kassia looked up at Kendra for approval.

"It's ok hunni, you can do it." Kassia came out from behind Kendra and looked at the pack. Stiles gave her a little smile. She closed her eyes, confusing the pack. A few seconds later, items around the room started moving place and some flying off of the shelves. Scott and Stiles' jaws hit the floor. Kassia opened her eyes and looked up at Peter scared.

"You must be very special." He smiled down at her before addressing Kendra.

"What about you?" The rest of the pack were now even more curious about the trio infront of them. She took off her gloves off and a ball of fire was in her hand. Then it changed into a ball of ice.

"Kendra can control the elements. Jenifer can create elemental situations, but Kendra can change any aspect of the elements." Kassia took her sisters hand again. "Well that's two down. What about this one?" Cora pointed to me. I looked at Kendra.

"I'm a little different." I sighed and looked at Deaton.

"Katriona is the thirteenth daughter, born on the lunar eclipse. She was prophesied to be one of the most powerful beings to walk the earth. All of the power from her lineage has been stored in Katriona to destroy evil beings like Darachs." Peter looked at her with a smirk.

"You're the pure soul?" Derek looked from his uncle to the girl infront of him.

"This coming from the man who lured one of the last members of his family back to town, so he could kill her to become an alpha." Derek smirked at her.

"Katriona one, Peter zero." Stiles laughed. Peter growled at Stiles.

"I know that you have the plan ready to find the parents, but I need to be the one that stops Jenifer. This has gone on long enough."

"What do you mean enough?" Scott took a step forward.

"Our mother knew Talia. When she heard about the alpha pack, she came to see about the emissaries. She met Jenifer and before she could help her, she killed her in cold blood."

"If you stop her, we might never find our parents!" Alison shouted to the girl.

"You'll find your parents, don't worry. Deaton you focus on the parents." Kendra looked at me and then she turned to Derek.

"You need to tell me everything you know about the alpha that is after you." She turned to Cora.

"I was told that you have just been healed. Are you fit enough to do anything?" She nodded.

"Good, does anyone have the markings of where all of the sacrifices have taken place?" Issac stood up.

"They are at Derek's flat." The other girl who was sitting on one of the tables walked towards me.

"I love your shoes. Gucci?" I nodded at her. "Impressive." Deaton cut the conversation short.

"Right, Katriona, Kendra go with Peter, Derek and Cora to look at the plans. The rest stay here. There's a way you can track your parents " He turned to us. "I'll keep Kassia here. Call as soon as you find something." We headed out with the rest of them.

"We have our car so we'll follow you there." Kendra said to Derek and got in the car.

Derek POV

"So, what was with all the staring?" Cora poked her head into the middle of the consol.

"I think your brother has found his mate." Cora choked on her breath.

"You're kidding." I gripped the steering wheel. "Wait till she finds out you were sleeping with Jenifer. No fun time for you."

"Don't you think I already know that! Right now my main concern is Kali." I looked at my sister to take the hint to shut up.

Katriona POV

"So… are we gonna talk about the tension or ignoring it for now." Kendra turned to me.

"We're ignoring it. Now come on, we have to deal with Jenifer." We followed Derek to the end of town. We parked next to them. Peter opened the door for them and they followed the three werewolves into the loft.

We stopped in the main room of the loft. There was a table at the end of the room next to the window. I took a step forward but stopped. Kendra turned round to me.

"What do you see?"

"I see a storm, and a tree. She is still deciding what to do, the future keeps changing." We reached the table and then Derek pulled the map out.

"Sacrifices have happened here, here and here." He pointed to the places on the map. "And people were taking from these locations."

"So the places that they could be are either here, here or here. But that is too many miles for us to cover in such a limited time, its impossible, especially with the lunar eclipse." Kendra sighed. "Right next question. Why is there an alpha hell bent on killing you?"

Derek explained the death of Ennis and trying to get him to join the alpha pack."

"But with you no longer an alpha, how are you going to stop her? She will rip you to shreds" I pointed out. Peter turned to Derek.

"You need to get out of here." Cora looked out of the window.

"I agree it isn't safe." Derek turned to Cora.

"There is no way I can leave now!" He roared slightly.

"Just leave long enough for us to deal with the pack and Jenifer." Kendra tried to reason with him.

"I won't leave you." He whispered. Kendra was now looking at the fallen alpha.

"Im a big girl, I can look after myself." He looked at her.

"I hate to interrupt." I cut in "But can you two smile at each other once there isn't a crazy psycho after him and half the town thanks!"

Cora and Derek left shortly after that. We headed back to Deatons. When we got there, Allison, Scott and Stiles were still under. Lydia had fallen asleep in the chair and Kassia was curled up next to Issac.

"Once you left, he was the only one she would sit with, she kept saying that 'Issac would never hurt her.' Mean anything to you?" Deaton asked smiling at me.

"I have no idea."

"So do we just wait on these three wakening up?" Deaton nodded.

"This is going to be a long night."


End file.
